


He's got me twisted

by themidnightcity



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, Fellatio, French Kissing, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Lingerie, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Riding, Rimming, Stress Relief, but u gotta use accurate tags for those hits amirite, femboy guardian, more blowjobs, ok but like its spelled cum why do people use come instead im just, slowish romance, still upset about people spelling it come instead of cum but wHATEVER
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:46:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themidnightcity/pseuds/themidnightcity
Summary: A story about Zavala and his love for an angsty hunter.





	1. Good morning, sunshine

Zavala placed his pauldron on his shoulder, looking at himself in the mirror for a moment. He hasn’t done this for quite some time -- caring about if his armor is straight and neat looking. Recently he has come to accept the feelings he has for a mysterious hunter, who hangs about the Tower. It's been ages since he has felt this way, especially with another man, so approaching the hunter he is so fond of is a very difficult task.

Zavala shook off this distracting thoughts, for now at least, and stepped out of his quarters. The morning sun hitting his form. His blue skin glowing brighter in the sun’s light as his hand is held above the light that is hitting his eyes.

“Morning Commander. The light too much for ya?” A soft voice called out to him, a small snicker coming from their lips with the question.

“Good morning, Aleksandr. I’m glad to see you’re doing better.. Considering the recent event involving you and Nikolai.” The awoken Commander smiled. The only person to get this titan to smile was standing below him. His dark purple hair glimmering in the sunlight, strands from his space buns flowing in the gentle morning breeze as his eyes flicker when he looks up to the Vanguard Commander.

“Whiskey always helps, or at least with a cheating boyfriend.” He laughed, a sigh escaping as his face turns into a more saddened one, eyes falling to the ground and his arms crossed. “I’m sorry you had to hear that mess. It was embarrassing, truly. Don’t think that incident will leave people's’ mind until something interesting happens around here.”

Zavala shakes his head, his hand softly trailing against the railing that is by the staircase that leads to his small living area in the Tower. Pieces of his armor softly clanking with each step, until he reaches the bottom. His steps echoing throughout the courtyard as he walks closer to the shorter hunter. “They have better things to do than ponder about the situation with you and Nikolai. If someone bothers you about him then they can gladly answer to me. We don’t need drama and others to get heated -- we already have Cayde to do that to them.” A small laugh escapes the commander’s lips, a smile appearing on Aleks’ face when he hears it.

“Thank you.. Zavala. You should go babysit that rambunctious exo before he tries to break Eris’ orb again. Maybe I’ll stop by later and help you with that nasty paperwork I always see you neck deep in.” A playful punch lands on the Commander’s shoulder before the mysterious hunter sashays out of the courtyard.

“Beautiful..” The awoken whispers as he watches Aleks leave, a hand running across his smooth head. A quick exchange of nods happening when Ikora appears from an entrance to the courtyard. The two of them walking in peaceful silence to the tower, the same very silence they both knew would end once Cayde shows himself.


	2. You make me feel alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zavala is a cutiepie

Zavala sat there at the Vanguard table, the sound of rustling papers and raindrops hitting against the window fill the empty room. He was doing his normal job of reviewing the reports of the patrols hunters would turn into him. This should be Cayde's job, since these are his hunters, but Zavala often times takes up his fireteam's jobs to keep him busy. And since guardians don't need rest it isn't a harm to his health to be staying up at 4am with no sleep.

After some time has passed a noise could be heard from the courtyard, realizing this sound was originally quick footsteps that turned into shouting that was almost drowned out by the rain. He stood up from his chair and rushed over to the giant doors that lead from the Vanguard's office to the room where Shaxx always resides. He swiftly made his way through the room and up the staircase that lead up to the courtyard, pellets of rain immiedately hitting against his face. It took him a moment to find where the shouting was coming from, but the sight he saw was Aleks' clinging onto his ex-lovers chest. His head pressed up against it, also, and his face flushed with a hint of pink of what one could assume from alcohol. His under eye stained red from the tears falling from his golden orbs that the Commander loves so deeply.

All that could be heard were Aleks' quiet sobs when Nikolai pushes him away when he notices the Commander looking at their scene, giving him a bow before walking off.

"Aleksandr." He called out to the other male, a sigh coming from his lips when Aleks' turns his back to him. With a shake of Zavala's head he was already on the steps up to platform where the entrance to the Iron Banner would be at if it were the time of month. He watched, with a frown plastered on his face, as Aleks' just stood there in the rain. His gaze on the ground so he could easily avoid eye contact with the man who was eyeing him down.

"I'm a mess." Was all that was uttered from the shorter male's lips. His arms wrapped around his hips, the silence between the two male's feeling like it's becoming deafening.

Zavala wanted to pull his love into his arms and protect him from the dangers of the emotions he is feeling. He wanted, no, needed to run his fingers through that gorgeous hair that Aleks' branded. He needed to feel Aleks' skin against his, and his fingers entangled with his own. It was tantalizingly painful for Zavala.

"Why can't I get over him? I knew we weren't going to last much longer but I would have never thought of my relationship ending by finding him in our bed with another man! It's embarrassing, really. Knowing I wasn't enough for the man I love.."

"If you believe that then I am severely disappointed." Zavala shook his head and took a couple steps closer to Aleks', his height so much grander than Aleks' that is blocks most of the rain drops from hitting him. "You are such an amazing and interesting person. I can't tell you how intrigued with you I am. The way your hair falls around your face and when your accent comes out sometimes, amazes me. You make me utterly speechless at times and no man has ever made me experience that before. I apologize for the pain you are dealing with but I am truly glad your relationship is over. If Nikolai couldn't see how great you are then it wasn't meant to be. And I know that you'll be alright, it takes time."

Aleks soaked in Zavala's words, a small drunken smile appearing on his face before he stood on his tippy-toes and wrapped his arms around Zavala's neck. He embraced the taller man for a few moments, planting a kiss on his cheek before he pulled away. "Thank you, for being kind. And for dealing with my bullshit." He whispered with a small grin. The click of the heels on his boots bouncing off the Tower's wall, as he walked away from Zavala and towards his own quarters.

Then there stood the Commander himself in the rain, hand on the cheek that was just kissed by his love. His gaze staying on Aleks until he was out of view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't think zavala is or has been ooc so far but he may be at some point since we haven't seen like  
> A lot of him  
> Or at least imo  
> especially with the romance aspect  
> I see him as a respectful and intimidating guy who is a softie and doesn't like showing that side to most people  
> also hOPEFULLY this is a long enough chapter


	3. Tantalisingly painful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After weeks of being around Aleks, Zavala confronts him about the things he feels for him in the best way he can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyy  
> I rlly love writing for this story and I'm glad some of you like it too :)  
> I may make this apart of a series bc zavala deserves love and aleks is my baby  
> and his  
> wink wonk  
> also the next chapter may include a blowie  
> so be ready for that ;)  
> ALSO I WROTE THIS ON MY PHONE SO THERE MAY BE TYPOS  
> I think I got most of them thoo

It was a clear night, looking as if every star in the sky was showing it's face tonight. A soft humming coming the hunter who has too many thoughts on nights like this. His long, silky hair let loose for a change. Strands of his locks resting on his shoulders as the rest falls down his back. His legs dangling off the edge whist he listens to the sounds of the city, a hand of his softly wrapped around a small pole that attaches to a fence that can be easily stepped over.

"This view is breathtaking, guardian. You can't see something so vididly from the city." A small twinkle of a robotic voice rang.

"It's one thing I enjoy about being in the tower. And how quiet things get once everyone has gone. It's peaceful~" Aleks' voice chirped. A small pat being giving to his ghost once they took a spot next to him, hovering.

"You forgot to mention the Commander. He seems to be quite taken by you and your.. inexplicable essence." The ghost looked up to their guardian, the gear in the center of the robotic lifeform turning -- making parts of their body twist with it. 

"He and I are.. like strangers passing one another on the street. I know nothing about him and he knows nothing of me. We just.. enjoy one another's company. Even though we say little to each other it feels as if when we're near one another a thousand words spoken."

"Hold onto those poetic words, Guardian. Here comes the devil himself." And with those words Aleks' ghost vanished to wherever ghosts go when they are dismissed.

 

Zavala stepped over the fence and took a seat next Aleks, his legs spread a bit more than the other male's. "You're always by yourself. Why is that?"

"No 'good evening' to me, Commander? How rude!" He smiled, his gaze turning from the sky to the taller man sitting next to him. "I'm not by myself now, am I? Or are you going to leave little ol' me by my lonesome?~"

A small chuckle left Zavala's lips, one of his arms snaking through a gap that was created by Aleks' arm positioning, locking the shorter male down and making him unable to stand up properly. "I could never do such a cruel thing to a breathtaking man like yourself."

A light blush hinted at Aleks' cheeks, a hand slowly sliding up Zavala's skin tight shirt -- one of many he would wear if he was going casual -- and stopping at one of his abs. His other arm slinging itself over the awoken's shoulders as he lightly pressed their lips together. His soft, red tongue grazing across Zavala's slightly chapped and rough lips. "Tell me, Commander.. What's more to this hunky titan that is ever so taken by a tiny, little hunter?"

A low groan rumbled from Zavala's throat when Aleks started to tease him. His free hand quickly finding it's way to stroking one of Aleks' hips, eyes gazing into his as they felt one another. Zavala didn't know what to say to his question, so much had happened to him in his life so far it would take more than a few hours to cover half of it. His thoughts were all srambled together and he was truly in a panic, although it didn't show on his face. "I've.. I've gone through a lot in my time as a guardian. I've helped build these walls and the city as ae know it. Many faces have come and gone in my life, but only one I never want to see leave. There was another in my early years as a guardian. Her name was Rose, she was such a lovely women. And I'm thankful I got to say I was in love with her. Like you, I am not very lucky when it comes to my lovers.. staying. Her and her fireteam were killed on a mission, it was tough to live with the realization that the women you loved was never coming back." He cleared his throat when Aleks' ceased his touching and teasing.

"How did she make you feel?" Was all that was uttered from those plump, pink lips Zavala craved to kiss.

"Like the world was more than the same routine over and over again. Rose made me feel like I was.. everything. I loved that women -- even bought a ring to purpose to her with. But those times are gone and I have gotten over her. Other than that? I think you can guess by what is said about me from the others around the tower."

"A hard ass, who some would love to see you out of that armor.. and anything else restricting~"

"Oh? Are you perhaps one of those such people?"

"And what if I was, Commander?"

"I'd may just let you do whatever you would please with my unrestricted body."

"Oh my! So arousing, your words, I may just faint from all the thoughts crawling throughout my mind!"

"Before you do; I would like to know more about you, Aleksandr Pavlovich. You.. Make me feel more alive and in touch with my emotions. I'm not sure how I truly feel about you, yet. But I know it's something strong, and I want to know everything I can about you."

Aleks smiled at this man's words, both his arms now resting on Zavala's strong and broad shoulders and his head resting against his chest. "I am a problematic hunter who is very sensitive at heart. A member of my fireteam was killed during a raid and left me and my other fireteam member heartbroken. That fireteam member happened to be Nikolai and he and I bonded over our grief and eventually fell in love with one another. Or so he told me. I would often catch him in bed with other men and women and he would tell me to leave our room. So.. I eventually left and took nothing with me but my love for that warlock. After that we had an on and off relationship that just ended in us having anrgy sex and then screaming at one another afterwards. I was lonely and heartbroken and eventually turned to alcohol and now I need at least five shots of whiskey before I leave the house. Truly, I am a mess. But since I've been.. getting closer to you I've slowly gotten over him and have gotten interested in you. Take that last bit as you will."

In that moment of their time together they both had realized that they didn't want an aquaintenceship nor a friendship, but maybe something more. And so they say there on the cold ground, an occasional breeze hitting their skin as they watched the night sky together. Their silence meaning more than a thousand words to them.


	4. Listen to my heart as it screams your name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It has been a few weeks since Zavala told Aleks that he had somewhat of feelings for him, and over the weeks they have grown stronger. He plans to tell Aleks what he is doing to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIIIIIIIIIII  
> I WAS WRITING THE CHAPTER ON MY PHONE AND IT D I E D AND IM SUPER SUPER TIRED  
> SO I HAVE TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER REAL QUICK ON MY COMPUTER BEFORE I GET UNMOTIVATEDDDD  
> also since shit got steamy as I was writing this fic will either lead into the next chapter having sex or this one having sex  
> ok no but like i had about 1k words written and now its all gone like i hate myself so it might be shitty but i swear the original was great :(  
> also im like rushing this  
> so im gonna try to have some shit happen  
> but sex first  
> and after of course

Aleks just got back from a mission on the Moon, and was expecting to get some well deserved rest but as fate sees it; he was called into the Vanguard office. On his spacey and dreadful stroll to the office he accidentally knocked over Eris' lamp and ended with shouting that resulted in Shaxx having to try to calm down the ex-hunter. Other than that it was a silent walk with the occasional wave or smile towards his friends. Once he reached the Vanguard hall he was greeted by the warlock and hunter vanguards; Ikora Rey and Cayde-6.

 

"Why would you look at this! The very guardians that we look up to are slacking off! I'm truly appalled by this sight and I demand an overthrow!"

"Hey, if you had to be cooped up in this tower all the time while hunters are always hurled around you, you'd slack off too!" The hunter chuckled, clearing his throat when he glances over at Ikora, who held a slightly impatient expression

"We are headed to the courtyard to listen to what the speaker is best at doing: speaking. You should join us later, its mandatory for every off duty guardian to see his speeches." Ikora crossed her arms and turned her weight onto one leg as she peered down at Aleks, "You've only attended one since you join us here at the Tower."

"Rules only apply if you give a damn. What are you going to do, throw me out of the Tower? That's more of a reward rather than a punishment." And with that he planted a kiss on a couple of his fingers and pressed them against Cayde's plated lips, the clicking of his heels that laid beneath his boots filling the large corridor.

 

"Hey, Commander~" He giggled when Zavala took him by the hips and pulled their bodies together, pressing their lips together. The kiss only lasted seconds as a result of Aleks pulling away to set himself up on the large table sat int he center of the hall. Zavala quickly took Aleks back into his grasp with his hands resting on his hips, their lips locked in a battle. The kiss felt as if it was coming from a man who had waited years for this, and feared that it would never come again; and maybe it was. A kiss that was so breathtaking that made the two men act as if they were drowning and the other was oxygen. Trailing his lightly chapped lips against the delicate skin that Aleks bore to the supple skin of his neck, his tongue grazing ever so slightly against the gentle area -- making the man under him receive goosebumps. His hands gripping at the man, who was ravishing his neck, shoulders -- his lips red and plump from his teeth faintly sinking into them. A shaky sigh escaped from the petite male's lips when the intimate moment came to a halt when the muscular man pulled away, and gazed the man he held so dearly into his alluring eyes. "What are we? We act as if we crave one another but all we do it.. mess around with one another."

Aleks watched the man in front of him, the way he tapped his fingers against the cold table, when his brow furrows slightly when he became impatient or irritated. He's watched the man in front of him for months, grown close and attached to him. He's has many lovers in the past but none of them made him feel the way this man makes him feel; utter affection. He loves to toy and tease with this man, to see all of his emotions and movements. All of them he is attracted to, but how could he tell him how he felt? The man he cares so great for is craving for something more but while he does too he knows he doesn't deserve this man. Aleks is an emotional mess who knows not knows nothing of fixing his own life, so how could he make another's better? He He is baffled on how this man came to fall so deeply for him, and wishes every day he hasn't.

 

"I'm.. not-- I don't.. deserve someone like you. You're so mind numbly stunning.. and fascinating. You make me feel like no other has made me feel, and that may be excessive; but that's truly how I feel whenever you lightly graze your lips against my skin and the way your hot breath hits against my chilled skin. How my hand fits so perfectly in yours is almost funny, but I love it. Including how I stay up most nights feeling a burn in my chest because you aren't holding me as we drift into the slumber that we don't need. Every. Single. Thing. you make me feel is so.. exciting. And I couldn't imagine making anyone feel like that. How in the hell can I love someone else if I can't even love myself?"

"I'll help you love yourself! You don't know how much your existence makes me feel more alive.. More human. You make living this boring and dull life worth it. As long as we're together I /know/ we can over come any demons. So, please let me love you. Let me fall in love with you more each and every day." A small smile rose on Aleks' face, a nod accompanying it. His fingers quickly becoming intertwined with his lovers, their lips moving together in sync, legs tangled and wrapped around another; a display so affectionate and loving. It was truly a beautiful sight.


	5. Ooh, baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zavala has been feeling stressed and Aleks helps him resolve it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayyy gonna write the sex in a bit  
> momma needs some fOOD

The sun was taking it's place on the horizon, the hall filled with the warm rays. The sound of light smacking and soft moans surround these two men. Aleks' hands cupping his love's cheeks whilst their tongues fight one another, Zavala's hands squeezing his lover's ass -- and his hips slowly grinding his hardened manhood I to the other's. Getting the idea Zavala was aiming at, Aleks' pulled away from him and traced his lips against the armor that Zavala wore so damn well. Stopping at the playing that protects his shaft, his soft fingers gently pulling the piece off and tugging the man's skin tight pants down; along with his undergarments. The awoken's erect dick sprung free from it's confinement, the tip already a bit wet from pre-cum, and stood proudly for his love to see. It was thick and hefty, a size that Aleks has not once seem before, it couldn't even fit into the dainty guardian's hands.

"You're so happy to see me~"

"I'm sure I'd be much happier to see what that gorgeous mouth of yours can do.." He purred lightly, his big hand finding it's way into Aleks' plum colored hair and gripping it tightly. Aleks chuckled at this action but took Zavala's dick into his hands. It was thick and hefty, a size that Aleks has not once seem before, it couldn't even fully fit into the dainty guardian's hands. But with that aside he pressed his lips against the head and planted soft kisses on it. A groan leaving Zavala's mouth gave sign to the man giving the fellatio to keep going; so he did. The tenderness of the teasing only lasted but a few more moments before Zavala wanted more.

"F-Fuck.. Aleks, baby, please.. I need more."

A soft laugh came from the shorter male, before he finally took the whole dick into his mouth, his gag reflex abesent. "Of course, Commander~" His voice was muffled but did not stop from making the Commander want to take him right there.

He soon began to bob his head back and forth -- the awoken's light blue pubic hair tickling his nose with each movement -- this notion soon making him slowly start to lose himself; the sensation of Zavala's cock rubbing against his tongue and the innards of his mouth. Small moans soon started to come from the small male when Zavala started to keep up a rhyhmitic thrusting, but the groans coming from the muscular man accompanying them quickly. The sensation of being mouth-fucked was becoming too great and Zavala could sense it, thus making him jerk the man off his dick as he started to cum. The semen dusted Aleks' blushing face, his hands still jerking Zavala off until he rode out his orgasm.

Zavala plopped down on the seat he was standing in front of when his dick was drained, pulling Aleks up off his knees and into his lap, bringing him with. The two sat in silence for a few long moments to catch their breath, the racing heartbeat of Zavala being heard clearly by the dirtied male.

"Thank you.."

"For letting you cum on my face? Not a problem~"

"No, for giving me the best damn head I've ever had." He smiled down at the man who was resting his head on his chest. "I've been so exhausted and stressed as of late; Cabal have been seen in increasingly more numbers and some of the Cabal we've spotted we have yet to see. And I really needed to de-stress, and you did it perfectly."

"Glad I could help, but I hope you know you'll be returning to my room tonight. And I don't plan on sleeping until we pass out." He smirked before he planted quick kisses on Zavala's lips; then using his thumb to wipe the semen off his face and lick it away soon after. "Put your garments and cock piece back on, lovie, you'll be having guests soon and I'd like to think that I'm the only who gets to see that glorious weapon you always have sheathed."

 

They both got fixed up as they heard the clump of voices coming their way through the huge corridor. And parted ways when the guardians and other Vanguard members starting to pour into the room. A loving smiling being exchanged before they were to meet tonight.


	6. Baby boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some steamy love making.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yOOOOOOO  
> i finally wrote it  
> it may be sloppy at some points  
> i procrastinated through this whole chapter and had to redo a lot of shit so i was pissed  
> but i think it turned out alright  
> also excuse any errors i made during this chapter  
> like i said  
> i was pissed and procrastinated

Aleks stepped out of the Vanguard hall and into the corridor, the warm are flowing into the hall from the outside. He watched Shaxx give a very powerful speech about the Crucible to a new-looking guardian, you can clearly tell how into it Shaxx got when he held his sword up high as he clenched on of his fists. Aleks stifled a laugh before he started walking in the direction of Eris, making sure he didn't break or knock anything over once he was in arms reach of her.

As he stepped outside he held his hand in front of his eyes to stop the sun's rays from hitting them. The courtyard was filled with guardians just returning from a mission or ones that are still hanging around from the speaker's now over speech. He spotted his fire team member, Nikolai, exiting the courtyard and en route to the living quarters level of the Tower. Deciding not to go see what the asshole was up to, he made his way towards Tess Evris to check up on her; he would often meet with her once she was off duty to go get a couple drinks at the bar and catch up for a bit.

Resting his arms behind his head he made sure not to run into anyone on his way towards his dear friend; giving the awoken women a bright smile once getting her attention. Her face immediately lit up when she noticed her dainty friend, returning his bright smile with one of her own.

"My, my, isn't this a surprise! How are you doing, Aleks?

"I love to surprise lovely ladies like yourself~ I'm doing great, craving to get shit faced though."

"Oh how you flatter me so~" Her elbow rested against the counter she was so accustomed to, her chin softly sitting in the palm of her hand while she gazed into the man's golden eyes. "I'll join you after this, someone needs to help you to your room. Or knowing you; someome who will pin you down from doing something stupid."

"Hey! That only need to happen once!" He laughed, his arms soon resting against the same counter as Tess. "Maybe some other time? Gotta date tonight and I have to get ready, if you know what I mean~"

"Ooh! Who is this mystery man?" Her voice rang lower than usual and her face closer to Aleks'. "Is he a one night stand or are you serious with this one?"

"Mm.. I think this one will be serious. We just had something happen -- it was really sweet. He makes me feel something Nikolai never made me feel an ounce of."

"That's sweet. I'm glad you can find someone to cherish you. But don't let me keep you, go pretty yourself up; It shouldn't take you long~"

"Oh! I'm so flattered!" Aleks smiled before he said his goodbyes and started to make his way to the stairs that lead to the living quarters.

The air was warm and the sun was bright, the occasional rays peeking through the upper level's metal flooring kissing the male's skin. His heels tapping against the metal steps as he made his way down to where most of the guardian's lived. Every guardian would get a room when they arrived at the tower; they came with a bedroom, kitchen and bathroom. Although guardians didn't need sleep nor to eat they often would, it makes them feel more human -- or so some said.

During his walk towards the living quarters he pondered ways he could please Zavala. Many of the ideas he had got scrapped and eventually he settled on some lingerie and a couple of others things to put the look together. He soon came to his door and took out his keycard from his back pocket; placing it into the card slot his door unlocked. He pushed the door open and quickly shutting it behind him. He had plenty of time to get ready and clean up his living place from the littered alcohol bottles scattered about.

He looked in his closet, under the bed, in the nightstand and every other place where his lingerie could be. Sighing in frustration he got off his knees and plopped down on his bed. His thoughts wondering where he put the lingerie. He lied there for a few minutes, cradling one of his pillows while he squinted at the wall. Coming to realize that he left a lot of his belongings at his ex-lover's house; he crawled off his bed and left his room. Marching his way down the hall he eventually reached Nikolai's room, once he collected himself he knocked on the warlock's door. It took a few moments before the door open but when it did he was greeted by the man he loved.

"Hey, gonna need some of my things back. I would take all of it but I only have two arms and I can't stand to be in your presence for more than ten minutes."

"Well, with that attitude I don't think I want you to step into my humble abode!"

"Please? I'll be quick."

"Mm, nope. Not buying it.

"Pretty please with a cherry on top?~"

"Fine, fine. What do ya need?"

"Oh.. um. Just, ya'know. Things."

"Ooh, very secretive~ Come in, and get your things."

Nikolai pushed the door open and watched his little hunter step into his room and immediately go to the wardrobe. He shut the door behind him and then took a seat on his bed, eventually laying down on it while he watched Aleks pull out some lingerie along with some other things.

"Seems like you moved on fairly quickly. Who's the lucky guy?"

"Of course, I'm not going to let myself get hung up over a cheating asshole like you forever. And there is so guy, I just wanted my stuff back. I find it creepy letting you keep hold of my things."

"Ah, how I love how cold your words are. Really turns a man on, along with your poor lying capabilities. I won't pry, though."

Aleks' collected the last of the things he needed for tonight, putting them all in a basket before standing up and walking over to the door. "Good! Thank you for letting me get my things, bye bye." Aleks turned on his heel and left the room; quickly making his way back to his room and setting everything down on his bed.

Aleks spent the rest of his time getting dressed, his torso and chest covered in a sheer black lace corset with red ribbon lightly wrapped around his neck and attaching to the top of the piece. Black stockings making their way up his legs and stopping at his thighs, and silk lace panties that hardly cover anything sitting at his lower body; and lastly a clip connecting the two pieces together to top off the look. As for everything else; he just used a shimmery gloss to coat his plump, red lips and make them pop.

There was no more to do than just wait for his lover, and ooh boy was that wait painful for him. For a couple hours he just laid there in his bed, his eyes eventually fluttering shut and his breathing becoming a lot more softer. He soon fell asleep to the sound of the soft clicking his clock was making; the sound of his soft and low snores was all that could be heard from him. Hours passed during his slumber, the sound of approaching footsteps could be heard from outside. Once the footsteps stops the sound of the door unlocking and creaking open and closed fillers the room; yet Aleks still lied there fast asleep.

Stood there was Zavala, a tint of blush dusting his cheeks as he watched his lover sleep in a very revealing attire. He was shocked at first but soon begun to crawl up on the bed next to him; he had no need to undress himself of his armor since he did that prior in his own bedroom. He took his place next to his lover then wrapped his arms around his waist; his lips beginning to trail kisses from the hunter's shoulder up to his neck.

"Hey, baby.." His voice was soft as silk and breathe as warm as a campfire; this sent chills down Aleks' neck.

Aleks stirred in his sleep but soon awoken with half lidded eyes, a small moan erupting from his glosses lips when Zavala started to suck on his sweet spot, "A-Ah.. I fell asleep while waiting for you.. I'm sorry~"

"It's alright, you got some well deserved rest. I could tell you were tired earlier." One hand trailing down Aleks' body and stopping at his ass, groping it softly while Zavala's other hand trails up to his chest to toy with his, now perky, nipples through his lace top.

Aleks let out a quiet string of moans once he started to be touched in his sensitive areas, one of his small hands covering his mouth to stop his moans. Zavala quickly took notice to this and took his hand into his own, lightly squeezing it. "I want to hear all the sounds you make with that beautiful mouth of yours, don't cover them up." He smiled against the shorter male's skin while his fingers went from rubbing his nipples to flicking and pinching them; this action making Aleks' moans become a lot more frequent and louder.

"Oh fuck, Zavala.." Aleks uttered under his breath, that was becoming more and more ragged by the minutes. "Mm.. please, Commander, give me more.." He moaned out, his eyes going from tightly shut to gazing at the man curled up next to him.

Zavala bit down on his bottom lip when his lover moaned his title, abiding to his wishes by sitting up on his knees and placing his big hands around his lover's hips; swiftly turning him over onto his stomach and raising his ass up in the air. His hands stayed put on his ass for a little bit, groping and toying with it before he slowly slid Aleks' panties down -- a loud gasp emitting from the short hunter when he slowly felt a finger prod at entrance. Although Zavala was not going to feel the warmth of his lover's ass anytime soon; he wanted this to last, but ooh boy he would be lying if he said he didn't want to take his lover right then and there. The sounds that were coming from those pink lips of his sound so delicious to him. It was truly a test of willpower at this moment.

The feeling of being finger fucked by a man he was truly in love with was almost proving to be too much for the small hunter; the feeling of an orgasm slowly starting to settle in his abdomen. "Zavala.. Ah! I can hardly take it anymore..~" The shorter male moaned out, his back arching in pure ecstasy when Zavala presses his tongue against his entrance. The feeling of his insides being prodded and licked by his lover resulting in the short male burying his face into a pillow while his hips grind against Zavala's tongue. These actions are quickly becoming too much for Aleks and Zavala notices this, so he reached up for Aleks' ribbon, that was worn around his neck, and swiftly tied it around his cock. This notion made the hunter slightly irritated because he knew what Zavala was doing and wanted no part in it; but once he reached down to take the ribbon that was restricting his cock it was already too late. Aleks' bit back a loud moan as he rolled out his orgasm, his cock dripping from semen that got through and his body shaking from the pleasure and pain he just received.

"M-Mean! You're such an asshole.." Was all the words he could muster, still not recovering from his high.

"I couldn't let you dirty this bed when we have yet to begun, my dear. I promise you that you'll be able to to cum when I start to pound that tight ass of yours..~" He purred into his pouting boyfriend's ear, a surprised yelp erupting from his mouth when he was flipped over onto his back and straddled by the same man who was pouting only seconds ago.

"I find it unfair that you are still fully clothed and I am half naked in revealing clothing! I want to please you.. that's the whole reason why I'm in this get up, but all you've been doing is pleasing me."

"Then what are you waiting for? Do whatever you want to my body, baby boy~" He smirked as he watched Aleks strip him of his shirt and start planting kisses all over his tone and muscular chest, his eyes shutting immdiately once Aleks started to swirl his soft tongue around his nipples; groans starting to leave his lightly chapped lips when he started to sick and bite on them.

"Oh, fuck~ Aleks.. you're mouth never ceases to please me. You work that tongue so goddamn well.."

"Anything for you, Commander..~" He purred out, his actions continuing only for a few more moments since he started to feel the tend in Zavala's trousers poke and rub up against his ass.

Smiling at this he traced kisses down Zavala's body until he reached his restricted member. Pursing his lips he started to plant soft kisses against the tip of his clothed cock, watching it bob and twitch with every action done to it. The tent in his trousers soon began to get slightly wet from pre-cum; and the sexual tension getting much more unbearable. Aleks realized this and decided to speed things up. He stopped all his actions and began to wrap his fingers around the tip of Zavala's trousers, and in one swift motion he slid them and his undergarments off. Sprung free was the Commander's huge dick and without hesitating Aleks begun to stroke it with both his hands -- his tongue swirling around the tip of the cock while he jacked his lover off.

"Oh hell.. Just like that, baby boy~" Zavala managed to groan out. His breath was starting to quicken and beads of sweat started to pool on his skin; he knew he was close to cumming. Aleks quickly caught onto this and decided to pick up the speed, and started to suck on the tip of his cock. It wasn't long until Zavala came, a loud groan coming from the burly man when he did; along with a string of semen and swears. Aleks quickly swallowed his boyfriend's semen, but cherished the taste of it, and slowly lifted himself up onto Zavala's cock.

"I know we both want this to last as long as possible.. But I really need you, Commander..~" With that he slid Zavala's cock inside of him, a moan of discomfort and pain leaving his throat when he finally slide all the way down. "Feel free to take charge at any moment.. I love being dominated~" He purred before he slowly started to move up and down, the lose strands of hair from his space buns bouncing with him. "F-Fuck..!" He moaned out, his small hands covering his mouth while he rides Zavala's cock.

Zavala placed his hands on Aleks' hips and started to thrust into his ass, his balls eventually smacking against his ass when the pace was picked up. "You feel so good.. So fucking tight and ward..!" He bit back a string of groans, the slow and steadiness of this love making soon becoming too little. Zavala craved for more, to his lover crumble underneath him while he pounds into his tight ass. To hear him scream his name for all the other guardians to; for the Traveler to here. But he couldn't do that if Aleks was riding his cock. So he pulled out of his dainty lover and pinned him to the bed, stripping him of his left over clothing before slamming back into his ass and thrusting at an immensely fast speed.

"Commander..! Ah! Commander~" Was all that Aleks could muster while this muscular titan pounded him into his bed. Although he didn't say Zavala's name, he would be lying if he said he didn't get turned on by his title more.

As Zavala cranked up the speed of his thrusts he got fully immersed in the pleasure, and decided to turn it up a notch.

"Mm.. Hah! Nikolai never fucked you like this, has he?" He said in a rough tone while one of his hands snuck up to Aleks' hair and took a fist full of it -- giving it a harsh tug.

"Ah! No! Only you.. Only you~"

Zavala smirked at his words, but decided to slow his thrusting down to tease his little hunter. "What's my name?~ Say it and I'll reward you."

Aleks has always been shy when it came to things such as these, but he tried his best to push aside those feelings so he could get the dicking he oh so craved for. "Z-zavala.."

"Louder." He thrusted hard into Aleks tight entrance.

"Ah! Comman-- Zavala!~"

"Good boy~ Let me start you make you feel good once more."

 

The sound of skin smacking against skin and the song of the lover's moans and groans filled the hot air. Nails digging into skin, tongues hungrily battling against one another; sweat dripping onto the bed sheets while these to lustful guardians go at it. The sight was truly a battle of lust, and oh how the titan Commander was winning: His hands sat at each side of his lover's head, his body pressed against the other's while his tongue explored every inch of that hunter's mouth as it could. His hips were grinding into the other's rear while his massive cock took Aleks to the moon and back; his dick hitting the right bundle of nerves every time. And every time it did Aleks would see stars. They were in immense ecstasy and loved every minute of it. But it couldn't last forever, and after of what seemed like eternity, but was only a half an hour, they both reached their climax together.

It took them a few minutes to recover from their blinding climaxes, but when they did they laid there -- their bodies tangled into one other's while they rested their eyes. There was just silence after that, a sweet and peaceful silence. What more could be said? They both knew how the other felt, and simple words would only ruin one of the things they loved about their relationship; a loving silence.


	7. Author note

I was originally going to update this story like every other day, but after I posted the latest chapter I lost all motivation to write.

I had things planned for a Halloween OW story  
but writing a single chapter takes me like 2/3 hours and its pain!

At the moment I don't have any plans for this nor any other stories, but I'm sure I'll go back to writing soon!

**Author's Note:**

> this is a short chapter but i think its pretty ok for a starting chapter!  
> i will update with the next chapter later today :)


End file.
